


Hopelessly Romantic

by AgreedEquation



Series: Snapshots of a Love Affair [23]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent and Dale are spending their last night together before Trent goes back home and Dale goes to India.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly Romantic

The couple was sitting on the bed, the sheets wrapped around their naked bodies and a tub of chocolate ice cream resting in-between them. It was their last night together in Cape Town before Trent would return to New Zealand and Dale would travel to India.

“We really shouldn’t be eating this much ice cream,” Trent said while digging his spoon into the tub. “Our coaches would kill us if they knew the amount of junk food we’ve been eating lately.” He put the spoon in his mouth and let out a small moan. “Such lovely, delicious junk food.”

“Yeah, but they’re not aware of all the extra physical activities we’ve been doing,” Dale replied with a wide grin. He wriggled his eyebrows and rested his hand on Trent’s thigh. “The way we’ve been going at it, I’m sure we’ve burned all those calories.”

Trent laughed and elbowed Dale in the side. “Going at it?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “You make it sound like we’re animals.” He licked his spoon, getting rid of any ice cream residue on it. “We make love,” he stated with a smile. “Sweet, sweet love.”

“You are a hopeless romantic,” Dale said, smiling. As much as Trent could be dramatic at times, he made up for it with his endless romantic remarks and gestures.

“As are you, you just won’t admit it,” Trent replied, pointing at Dale with his spoon. “You’re a big, fluffy teddy bear.” He picked up the tub of ice cream and put it down on the bedside table so he could get closer to Dale. “ _My_ fluffy teddy bear,” he added as he snuggled into Dale’s side.

“You’re the one cuddling me, not the other way around,” Dale pointed out.

“You really think you’re not a romantic?” Trent asked, shaking his head in disbelief. “Because that is _so_ untrue. You got me _flowers_ for our four-month anniversary. I always wake up with you curled up against my side. Oh and what did we do earlier? _You_ cooked us a really nice dinner and as I remember correctly, you were the one who put the candles on the table. You’re a _hopeless_ romantic, Dale, admit it.” He nuzzled his nose against Dale’s neck, smiling. “And I like it.”

“It’s our last evening together, I wanted to make it special. Normally I don’t put candles on the table,” Dale said, but he was smiling. He knew he was a romantic, but he had an image to uphold. “I’m a rock with a heart of ice. I don’t do romance.”

“Liar.” Trent straddled Dale’s hips and attacked his ribs and belly with his fingers. “I’ll tickle-torture a confession out of you.”

Dale tried to push Trent’s attacking hands away from his abdomen, but failed as he was laughing too hard.

“Admit it! You’re a softy, just like me.”

Dale lifted his hands in the air. “I surrender!”

“Say the words, Dale.” Trent’s hands now rested on Dale’s stomach, ready to continue their tickle assault if necessary.

Dale looked up at Trent, his eyes sparkling with joy. His heart skipped a beat at the sight in front of him. Trent smiling had so rapidly become one of his favourite sights in the entire world. “I’m a hopeless romantic,” he confessed, his arms sneaking around Trent’s back. “ _But_ ,” he quickly added. “Only for you.”


End file.
